


lost and it's you i found

by lazulum



Series: anything for you: a narumika collection [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulum/pseuds/lazulum
Summary: Relying on others and being relied on can be difficult, but Arashi and Mika are getting through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually had this written and sitting around for ages, but the new event made me go back around to edit and be able to post it. The title is mostly borrowed from lyrics in Telepathy by Christina Aguilera. Anyways, thank you for reading~

As the lunch bell sounds, Arashi drags Mika out for their daily routine; her homemade bento is usually what’s on the menu, but Mika had opted to try her own hand at it, not wanting Arashi to feel it was a one-sided obligation. A little give and take, and Mika’s glad for Arashi’s pleased expression as she takes the first few bites.

Something is off compared to normal though, Mika senses, but doesn’t get a chance to address it until after they’re done eating. Arashi’s expression relaxes back into a vague frown, even as she tries to act otherwise.

“If there’s somethin’ buggin’ ya then I don’t mind listenin’,” Mika starts, worry on her own face. Arashi’s looking off into the distance with no reaction, seeming like she’s too wrapped up in her thoughts to realize what Mika had just said. Mika feels like she can already tell what’s bothering her, an issue that’s been bubbling just under the surface.

With the clench of her heart, and her fist, Mika reaches out with her other hand to hold Arashi’s in hers. Arashi turns her head quickly in surprise, instantly brought back, but relaxes shortly after, smiling fondly at Mika in return.

"Sorry about that, my mind is just a bit jumbled right now," she responds, and Mika can sense a bit of strain behind her smile.

“I’m here for ya, Naru, even if I’m not everyone- and there’re others who’re here for ya too,” Mika says, quiet, squeezing her hand.

“Mika… I believe in you because you aren’t everyone,” Arashi sighs, then leans over to rest her head on Mika’s shoulder. It doesn’t last very long, Arashi internally cursing her height for making it more awkward than it should be, and Mika leans her head over in return afterwards, chuckling.

“Seems it’d be better for me ta rest my head on yer shoulder, huh?” She asks, and Arashi scoffs, reaching over to ruffle Mika’s hair.

“So mean, I didn’t expect you to tease me like that. I’m going to have to reconsider my words if you keep this up,” she threatens, but it’s light, and Mika hums.

“The teachers… if any of ‘em saw us like this, d’ya think they’d get mad? Or someone from the student council.”

“Now now, there were even such problem students like Shinkai who lounged in the school fountain often, I’m sure this would be far down on the list of restricted activities. And even then, it just seems like you’re sleepy and in need of my shoulder,” Arashi goes on, but Mika readjusts herself and holds up their intertwined hands then, the beat of her heart quickening.

“So this’s my hand bein’ cold n’ you warmin’ it up for me, right?” Mika grins, to which Arashi tilts her head and closes her eyes in fake deliberation.

“Hmm, yes, but-” She stops, pulling Mika’s hand closer to kiss the back of it, “- If I did that, they’d certainly get a different idea, wouldn’t they?”

Arashi’s grinning as Mika’s face dissolves into an even deeper red. 

“Y-y-ya planned that, didn’t ya?”

“I didn’t plan anything. It’s just the coincidence of my natural charm.”

“Then I shoulda seen that comin’, huh…”

“Well you _are_ just a bit easy to tease,” Arashi says, winking, and Mika whines. Before she can do anything else, the bell rings sounding the end of their lunch.

“Time flies by too quickly, doesn’t it,” Arashi pouts. “I mean, we still have the same class together, but class time and personal time are entirely different.”

“Yeah, there’s only so much we can do, talkin’ with notes,” Mika says, nodding, but she stands up all the same, pulling Arashi’s hand with her. Arashi makes no move to stand though, and it seems like she’s still off in her thoughts, her focus distant.

“Hey, Naru… are ya okay there?”

“Eh? Oh, ah, I guess… would it be bad if I said I didn’t feel like going back for now?” She asks, almost sheepish, and Mika tilts her head in slight confusion.

“Yer not one for askin’ that, usually ya just do it without a care. But it’s fine, n’ I’m here for listenin’, always, ‘kay?” Mika answers, and after a moment of hesitation, squeezes her hand slightly.

“Yeah… yeah, I know, of course. You know I feel like I can trust you with nearly anything,” she says, genuine, but the undertone of her voice is just the slightest bit sad.

“It just feels… difficult,” she continues, and Mika sits back down.

“Then you don’t hafta talk, right away, or even at all if ya can’t.”

Her voice is soothing, and Arashi hums, leaning over onto her shoulder again, this time without complaint. Mika’s not all that sure about what to do, comforting people not something she considers herself good at, let alone compounded with their current relationship. 

Part of her wants to do more- it isn’t like they didn’t show much affection towards each other, or hadn’t kissed by then, but too frequently she was left stuttering and turning away, too embarrassed to do or say all that she wanted. There was only so much she could help in cases like these if she kept on like that.

Tentatively, Mika reaches out her free hand, turning her body somewhat in the process. The movement causes Arashi to stir and start to pull away, but she doesn’t move very far as Mika places her hand on the back of Arashi’s head. 

She’s about to voice her confusion when Mika pulls her closer, down towards her chest, and Arashi relaxes, realizing what she’s doing.

It’s an awkward almost hug until Arashi separates their still intertwined hands, wrapping her arms around Mika and pulling her closer.

“This is… nice…” She mumbles against Mika’s collar, and Mika has to hold back a shiver. 

For a moment, Mika belatedly glances around to make sure no one’s around to catch them, and then goes to stroke a hand through Arashi’s hair, slow and comforting.

“You know… this isn’t really it, but, I catch myself thinking all the time that- that I-” Arashi starts, then breathes in, and it’s just audible enough for Mika to hear. “That… us being together is just something I dreamt up, or misunderstood, even though you’re right here.”

“Naru… I could say the same right back t’ya,” she admits, soft enough to be a whisper. 

“Or, well… I know I’m s’posed t’be the one cheerin’ ya up, even though I’m no good at it, but… yer a dream, Naru- nah, actually yer better than a dream, ‘cause yer somehow real even though yer this beautiful, n’ not just bright but as warm as the sun-”

“-Mika-”

“Also, ya somehow… Ya love me? Of all people-”

“I do love you, Mika Kagehira.”

At her full name she finally stops, realizing Arashi’s pulled away and is sitting back up, looking at her with deep fondness. 

Now that she’s got Mika’s attention back, Arashi cups her face, closing her eyes and leaning in until their foreheads are touching. Mika doesn’t make a sound, doesn’t react, quietly in awe.

“For someone who’s ‘no good’ at cheering me up, you sure do know how to pull me back fairly quick,” she says, smiling wider and leaning back a bit then. “Or maybe I’m just that emotional.”

“I think ’s more that yer strong.” Mika smiles in return, and Arashi laughs lightly.

“You might have more charm than me. In fact, I think you do,” she says, her tone teasing but honest all the same.

“Eh, but ya say a ton more embarrassin’ things than me,” Mika pouts now, though it’s obvious she’s trying to keep the smile off of her face. 

“Yes, but you also just called me the sun amongst other things, so maybe we’re about even?” She counters, moving her hands down from Mika’s face to loop behind her neck.

Arashi’s face is still close despite her moving back, and not knowing what to do with her own hands, Mika hesitantly rests them on her sides.

Closing her eyes, Mika can feel Arashi’s gaze on her, but want outweighs embarrassment as she leans in, slow. The thud of her heart is loud, and she’s hyperaware of all of it; not just her heartbeat, but her pulse too, the weight of Arashi’s arms around her, the light scent of her favourite perfume… 

Arashi’s lip are warm on hers as they meet, and while it’s not the first time they’ve kissed, it’s still relatively new. Pressing forward, soft and tentative, Arashi returns it just as gentle, just as unsure and inexperienced as Mika is.

They don’t continue for long, cut short in the underlying paranoia that someone would stumble on them fooling around while missing class. And though it doesn’t last as long as either of them would like, both of their cheeks are flushed, and Arashi’s grinning.

“Wasn’t that exciting?” She asks, moving a hand back to stroke Mika’s cheek. “Although I could definitely be better, I’m sure.”

“N-nah, Naru, yer- I mean, I dunno much, but- I think yer fine,” she answers, trying to avert her eyes, but Arashi’s too close still to be able to break contact. “Just, ‘s not like we're adults or nothin’. It’s nice enough bein’ with ya, so ya don’t hafta worry yerself over it.”

“I wasn’t really worrying, actually that’s the same way I was thinking, but it makes me feel special when you say things like that,” Arashi beams, hugging her tight and lingering there.

“Naru…”

“Hm?”

“Are we, uh… gonna get back to class today? Not that I’d rather be in class than huggin’ ya n’ all, ‘m just, I don’t wanna start slackin’ off,” Mika says, arms looped loosely around her.

Before she responds, Arashi buries her face into Mika’s shoulder, inhaling somewhat before letting go. 

“Yeah… I’m sorry Mika, I’ve been extremely selfish today,” she starts, pulling away then. “Honestly, something about you makes me want to keep you all to myself. Not that I ever would, of course, but I have to admit, getting to monopolize your time like this is nice.”

Mika whines her name in embarrassment, but Arashi just laughs.

“It’s okay, I’ll keep it to a minimum, so you don’t have to worry about me,” she winks, then moves to stand up.

“But… just let me monopolize you a bit more as we walk back to class, if you’re fine with it?” Arashi asks, reaching out for Mika’s hand to hold. She reaches back, standing up too with a huff.

“Really, ya never stop do ya,” Mika says, more of a statement than a question.

“Hmm, nope..." She pauses like she's in thought, smoothing Mika's bangs out of her face before smiling. "And you love me for it." 

Mika can’t help but smile in return.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”


End file.
